


The Attack On Anor Londo

by zekekrabs



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekekrabs/pseuds/zekekrabs
Summary: The Golden City Anor Londo is under assault by people from Lordran and far.Set in Ds1 Anor Londo.
Kudos: 4





	The Attack On Anor Londo

Lord Gwyn sat on the throne in the cathedral of Anor Londo. Next to him, the four knights of gwyn. 

Dragonslayer Ornstein, the captain which used a lightning spear.

Knight Artorias, who held a greatsword. 

Hawkeye Gough, with a bow and arrow big enough to strike down a Dragon. 

Lords Blade Ciaran, a thief who used two daggers. She was quick and agile.

Outside the cathedral, Royal Sentinels and Sentinels stood stood and tall, over 9ft tall and holding giant shields and halberds. The city of Anor Londo was great, as there were many civilians and residents living in the buildings below.

Sen's fortress, the gate to the city, was named and built by Gywn's firstborn, who betrayed the gods and humans to ally with the everlasting dragons, who were thought to be extinct after the war with Gywn and the gods. The fortress itself was filled with manserpents, weaker descendants of the dragon race, which is why they were chosen to guard the fortress. On the top, stood the giant Iron Golem. A beast which held a giant great axe and could destroy entire buildings with one swing. All seemed well, until Sen's fortress was toppled.

Alarms rang and people shouted. Anor Londo was put into a state of emergency, as the news of the fortress assault had spread. Worrying that the raiders would come to the city, Gwyn ordered all Silver Knights to guard the walls and buildings. The four knights quickly ran out of the cathedral, weapons drawn as they waited anxiously for the arrival. 

Sif, Artorias's pet wolf and combat partner, growled as she sensed something sinister. Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard near Sen's fortress as the gate was turned to rubble, and a giant wyvern flew out, flying over the city. Riding it, was the Nameless King, the same person who built the fortress. Ornstein looked up to see his former mentor, looking down at the cathedral as he his spear. Archers fired, some arrows hitting the dragon but did not take it down. The dragon then swooped down and destroyed one archer post, killing many silver knights.

Gwyn looked in disgust as he watched his son from the cathedral. Did he really think he could take down Anor Londo by himself? While his father was here? Well, he wasn't alone. Sen looked behind as he saw the now broken gate, and the invaders with him. Students from Vinheim, Knights from Balder, Clerics from Thorolund, Pyromancers from the Great Swamp, even warriors of Catarina all converged into the Golden city. The silver knights tried to fight them off but failed. One swung its halberd but was parried by a Balder Knight, before being riposted and dying. Knight King Rendal led the charge as they all entered further, taking down the Sentinels, Mimics, Knights and finally were stopped by Ciaran, who stood in front.

The invaders tried to fight her but were all killed trying. However, she engaged with Knight Rendal and began to falter, with Knight Berenike and Balder Knights assisting him. 

As Ciaran was stabbed and cut, she began to slowly fade. Her last thought was her love, Artorias. Before she died, she saw a giant greatsword, and saw Artorias and Sif, who launched a surprise attack at the Knights, saving her. 

Artorias's renowned Greatsword shined as he lifted it up and swung it down on the intruders, severely injuring Berenike and killing many balder. Berenike Knights quickly came to support their leader, but even their giant warriors could not stop Artorias and Sif. Suddenly, a lone Knight charged at Artorias, who swung his sword. He was shocked however when the Knight rolled, dodging his attack before striking him. Was this the chosen undead that was in legend?

Artorias swung his blade downwards, but was surprised to see himself be parried, before a sword pierced through his stomach. As he kneeled, a giant arrow flew past him, killing many in the crowd of invaders. 

It was Gough, the Giant with a bow. He stood on a nearby buttress, each arrow he sent devastating the enemy. The sorcerers fighted back, sending soul arrows towards the giant who dodged them. Ciaran got up and fought back the invaders, as Sif fiercely guarded the wounded Artorias. The three knights valiantly fought back, allowing Silver Knights to reach them and support them. It was time for the Catarina Knights, who wore onion shaped armor that was very effective. Led by Siegmeyer, they all charged in, yelling as they fought the Silver Knights. Man Serpents also arrived, with their Great swords and catalysts that fired lightning. Was Sen's Fortress really taken over?

Suddenly, the Iron Golem appeared, as it approached the defenders who looked with shock. Gough fired giant arrows that hit the golem, which minorly staggered it but it kept continuing, sweeping up many Silver knights as it allowed the intruders to advance. Artorias finally returned to battle, swinging at the feet of the Golem, who stomped its feet at Artorias, who dodged. Ciaran assisted him, helping him take down the Golem. All seemed well until more intruders came, as the army of various soldiers continued to advance. Clerics provided wide support, healing and buffing those who were at the front lines. Gough fired one last arrow, finally killing the Golem as it fell back, killing many invaders as it squashed them. Artorias and company had no choice but to retreat, as the Silver Knights were not arriving fast enough and the intruders kept on increasing. The chosen undead was nowhere to be found, who ventured further while the three knights were distracted. The towns were pillaged, as soldiers ran through the streets. The intruders were rapidly gaining ground, overtaking all the land that the knights had abandoned. Artorias reached near the cathedral, as hundreds of silver knights could be seen, aiming their bows and weapons at the intruders who finally caught up. Gough and his Dragonslayer archers all aimed their extremely large bows at the army, and Ciaran and her thieves were ready to strike back. Artorias's knights finally arrived, ready to serve their master. Anor Londo was finally ready to counterattack.

Meanwhile, the Nameless King continued to destroy building after building on his wyvern. However, the wyvern was shot down by Dragonslayers as Sen finally touched the land. As he did, many knights ambushed him, however they all were thrown back as the one man army continued to the cathedral. The warriors of sunlight, led by Solaire, aimed their lightning spear miracles at the three knights as they aided the army. It seemed like Anor Londo would be lost, until the final Knight landed, ready to aid his comrades. 

The three knights smiled as they watched their captain, who was ready to kill the invaders. Meanwhile in the cathedral, the nameless king finally arrived, ready to throw down with his father.

Infront of him was Smough, the giant executioner. And Gywndolin, the leader of the Dark moon covenant. It seemed he had some work left before he could fight his father. Behind him, he heard footsteps. As he looked down, he saw the Chosen Undead, who was ready to help him kill Smough and Gywndolin. 


End file.
